What a Wolf Wants, What a Wolf Needs
by Ciloron
Summary: People change, following important events in their lives, as does the Wolf. Collection of one-shots. Chapter 6 contains slightly explicit content.
1. Little Pup

**My entry for the OC pairing week and the Monthly AtLAFC Competition. Might contain M-rated chapters later on.**

* * *

><p>Little Pup<p>

* * *

><p>Those cries…<p>

Those horrible cries…

Those excruciatingly horrible cries…

"I can't stand this anymore…"

"It's just how babies are, you can't change that."

"I wish I could…"

He put his pillow over his head, he was already on his side, in the hopes of muting the wide variety of sounds his newborn daughter could bring forth from her little throat.

It mattered not, the cries of the infant penetrated the soft fabric of his pillow and journeyed into his ears.

"Ugh…"

"Come now love," his wife said, "cheer up. You've become a father, to a beautiful daughter no less."

"She'd better be as beautiful as her mother…" he grumbled.

"You're so sweet," she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a compliment…"

"I didn't like the context in which you put the compliment."

_That's just great, first I had a crying child, now I've got me a crying child and an angry wife…_

"I shall make it up to you," he said, lifting himself up.

"No you shan't," his wife replied, forcing him back on the matrass with a commanding glare.

"I don't know what you were thinking," she said after a while, "I gave birth to your daughter today, I don't want you all over me for the first two weeks…"

_Get married, they said… it would be great, they said…_

"I'm going to check on our baby girl," he decided after listening to his daughter's cries for a few minutes.

He walked through a door into his daughter's bedroom, the one he had prepared six months ago, when his wife told him she was pregnant. They had moved to the Southern Water Tribe after she told him, because the chief would provide them with a life full of abundance.

The chief had some special mission in mind for him, but that's not what was on his mind that night. That night, he was with his wife and daughter, his family.

He had all he needed.


	2. Thorn in a Paw

Thorn in a Paw

* * *

><p>He got back from the special mission, victorious, celebrated a hero, life was good. People on the streets adored him, his daughter adored him and his wife loved him. It looked like tittle could go wrong, especially since he was given a position on a secret council formed by the chief himself.<p>

_Why it happened could be easily explained by blaming the woman herself, like he did, but after what I learnt about that time, I think both he and the woman herself are to blame._

He walked through the streets, towards his house where wife and child would be waiting for him. As he turned right into the street where, at the end of the corner, his house would be, he noticed a large crowd around his house.

"What's going on here?" he asked, pushing through the crowd.

"It's him," he heard a lot of people whisper, the crowd parted to form a path towards his house.

At the door, the chief of healers greeted him, his face was one of sorrow and grief.

"I have bad news for you," he said, leading the confused man into the living room.

A group of men and women stood around in a circle, he couldn't see who or what was in its center.

They noticed him, they were all sad, if not stricken with grief, and parted slowly.

"My condolences," the chief healer said.

He walked up to the bier, upon which lay the love of his life, shriveled and pale.

"No…" he whispered, falling on his knees in front of the bier. He grabbed the hand of his wife, which felt stone-cold.

"You can't…"

Everyone left the house, leaving father and child alone. They sat near the bier, for the entire night. The daughter fell asleep on her father's lap, but the father didn't sleep, nor did he part from his late wife's side.

The definition of pain had been unknown to him, until he felt it that night. He was learning that night, what pain was all about; the pain of loss in particular.

"How could you have left me…?" he asked, but his wife's corpse did not answer.

"Why…?"


	3. Pack Planning

Pack Planning

* * *

><p>"We need to talk about something," he said onto his daughter, who had been living a carefree youth. Now that she had come of age, he had to talk with her about her future, and what was involved with it.<p>

He told her that, she acted like she already knew.

"Father, I know about how the shagging thing works," she said. "Besides, I wouldn't want to talk with you about that in a million years."

"Lose the attitude," he retorted, "I wasn't talking about that, I am talking about marriage."

The word itself called back many memories for him. He remembered how he had met his wife and how he proposed to her by carving her a necklace. It took him two entire days to carve the necklace he wanted to make for the love of his life, because the love of his life she was.

He met her during his youth, when he still lived in the Western Water Tribe. It was on one of the many white beaches found in the Western Water Tribe. He was surfing, she was collecting shells.

When he saw her, he was ensnared by her beauty and so he fell into the water. He washed ashore at her feet, she knew what happened and why it had and it flattered her.

A long period of courtship followed, in keeping with Western Water Tribe tradition, a time he enjoyed, even though courtship followed strict social rules. Intimacy was out of the question, because if you were caught, you would both be expelled from the tribe. The Western Water Tribe didn't have the most strict rules, the Northern Water Tribe was still on top of that list.

The wedding ceremony was simple, but it held great significance. The father of the bride would turn his daughter over into the care of her husband-to-be, while the mother of the groom would turn her son over into the care of his wife-to-be.

Couples would be wed in the sea, at night, preferably at full moon, feeling its currents of energy. The water would seal the bond between the couple. Being wed in the sea, under the light of the moon was of great significance, because Tui and La would be the witnesses of the bond between bride and groom.

"Marriage?!" his daughter asked, shocked. "But… I'm not ready."

"I've made a deal with the chief," he replied, "you will marry his youngest son."

There was no discussion, he had made up his mind. His daughter tried to resist at first, but she had to give in eventually. After a while, she began to accept it, until she craved to marry the prince herself.

He would get what he wanted.


	4. Leaving the Nest

Leaving the Nest

* * *

><p>Two times, he went from his home, leaving his family behind.<p>

The first time, he was happily married, he had been blessed with a daughter, and he had been given the honor of a solo mission of great importance. His mission had been so important to him, especially the reward he craved. A position of admiral up for grabs, if he was able to successfully complete his mission.

While he was away, being that busy with his task, he didn't really miss whom he had left behind. Such was his nature, he was a true predator.

Back home, he was sorely missed though, by both his wife, who wasn't completely stable when it came to the mind, and his young daughter, even though she was too young to understand what she was feeling. Confusion led to crying, and the constant crying maddened the mother.

The second time he went away, things were different.

His wife had died, she committed suicide, his daughter was an adult and in her early teen years, and he would lead an entire squad of soldiers. The mission was similar to what it had been on his first mission.

His first mission involved finding and identifying the Avatar, without being detected, his second mission involved finding the Avatar and bringing him in, using violence if necessary.

The situation back home had been similar too, since his daughter missed him dearly, going as far as chasing him all over the world, in order to be with him again. Reunited, she found out that he had missed her too, more than when he left first, but not as much as she had missed him.

He had time to miss her, that much was sure, because the first part of his mission was sailing towards the southern Earth Kingdom with his squad. Being on the ocean, with nothing to do but to wait until they'd arrive, gave enough time to remember, the journey was long enough for that.

He had found something else to take his mind of that what he had left behind, to take his mind of the pain he felt.

He had found it in a certain lieutenant.


	5. The Wolf's Slumber

The Wolf's Slumber

* * *

><p>On the South Sea, he started having dreams. About his wife and about how she died at first.<p>

He dreamt about a large frozen lake, with here and there a hole in it. He had followed his wife there, who was running and sliding over the ice. She was happy, she laughed all the time.

He ran onto the ice as well, trying to get to her and join her in her joy, but he couldn't get closer.

He would wake up, confused and sad. He realized how his wife had been very happy with him in her life, but he understood from the dream that he had always been distant towards her, acting aloof.

He had that dream for some time after he left the South Pole.

As he was away for a longer while, the dream changed.

Again, he dreamt about the frozen lake, and again, his wife was running around in glee. He ran towards his wife again, and for a while, it looked like nothing had changed.

This time, however, he got closer to his wife, but before he reached her, she disappeared into one of the holes in the ice. He hurried forward and got to the hole through which his wife had sunken, it was closed.

He searched, in panic, but his wife was nowhere to be found, until her lifeless, frozen, body showed up underneath the ice.

He screamed, ranted and waved around with his hands, not knowing what he wanted to accomplish with it.

That is when he would wake up, in deep mental pain. He wished the old dream would return, because in that dream, he would see his wife the way she was when she was alive. The new dream showed her when she had passed away, an image he'd rather forget.

But like the other dream, that one disappeared too, when he met the young lieutenant.

It was on the South Sea that he started dreaming about him, the on first sight insolent looking lieutenant.

What he dreamt ranged from what would be perceived as innocent, to foul. After he would wake up, he would feel happy, though lustful, especially when he had those foul dreams.

In those dreams, he dreamt of ripping off the lieutenant's clothes and assaulting his chest and neck with his tongue. It wouldn't stop there in the dreams he had later on, but his first dreams about the lieutenant were like that.

As more time passed, the dreams became more intense and explicit, as did his desires. It was just a matter of time until he would act on what his desires asked of him.


	6. Instinct

**Warning: Contains mild explicit content.**

* * *

><p>Instict<p>

* * *

><p>The day before he landed on the shores of the Earth Kingdom, his desire had become too great to contain.<p>

He retreated to his quarters, as the captain he had private quarters, and summoned the lieutenant to his chamber.

"_You summoned me?" the lieutenant asked. He tried to sound as if he didn't know the reason for his summoning, but a twinkle in his eye gave away that the lieutenant knew what the captain was after. From the smirk on his face, the captain deduced that the lieutenant had been waiting for this moment._

"_Yes," the captain said, rising from his chair, "I need to speak to you."_

"_It took you long enough," the lieutenant huffed, grinning cheekily._

_The captain narrowed his eyes, he wondered for how long the lieutenant had known._

"_For how long…"_

"_I wonder what the men will think of you," the lieutenant said, "if I would tell them why you summoned me. I wonder if they will start asking questions. I think they'll start to question the way you use your authority."_

"_What would the brass think if they heard that you used your authority over your subordinates to force them into your bed…"_

"_You would have the right to refuse," the captain said. _

_Talking with a voice more suave than the lieutenant had ever heard, approaching him step by step, desire also grew in the lieutenant's heart. It was after he started noticing that the captain took an interest in him, that he started taking interest in the captain, even though the captain was far older than him._

"_And you would except that?" the lieutenant asked. "I thought you were more of a man."_

"_Oh well," he sighed, turning away from the captain whom he craved, "that's just too bad."_

_He walked towards the door, leaving the captain behind. _

_The captain, however, didn't let him get away, acting against what he had said._

"_You're not getting away this easily," he hissed, pinning the lieutenant against the wood of the door._

"_Such anger," the lieutenant teased. "You must be a beast in…"_

"_Shut it and stop resisting," the captain hissed, "there is no way out now."_

"_You want me to surrender to you?" the lieutenant asked, whispering in his assailant's ear. He groaned in response._

"_Make me!"_

_ The captain acted on the lieutenant's taunting, holding him against the door with one arm, while he tugged the leggings, which water tribe warriors wore as pants, down. The lieutenant struggled against the captain's firm grip, kicking with his legs and attempting to pull himself away from in between the captain and the door, but he failed._

"_And suddenly you're quiet," the captain huffed, fumbling around a little. His cold hands touching the lieutenant in his nether region, forced a gasp out of the youngling._

_The gasp was more than the captain could take, he needed to sate his needs. He loosened the belt around his waist and pulled down his own leggings. The lieutenant tried to peek at what he was facing, but the captain pushed his free hand underneath the lieutenant's chin, shoving his face towards the ceiling._

"_Now don't struggle," he said as he released the lieutenant's arms._

_The lieutenant didn't do what was asked of his, waving around with his arms in the hopes of hitting the captain, but he hit nothing. _

_He felt the captain's hand running along his back, down to his bottom. He felt how the captain's hand spread his cheeks, he felt how something slowly entered him. It was painful, thought the captain was surprisingly gentle at first._

_The captain lasted for only a minute, he heard the captain's climax nearing. His breathing was fast and shaky, until he ended up groaning._

"_I can see you've been out of the running for some time," the lieutenant said condescendingly. "That was hardly impressive…"_

_It hit a sore spot, the captain was angered and started pumping again, this time without mercy. It pained him at first, how harsh the captain was treating him at that point, but it was as he wanted it to be._

_By that time he had long stopped struggling, and the pain turned into slight pleasure. He embraced the captain and enjoyed the time to come._

_ "You lasted longer this time," he whispered in the captain's ear. "But you've got a lot of catching up to do, to make up for the time you've lost in the past."_

"_So far," the captain said, "you've only been commenting on how long I lasted, how much pleasure you got out of it… is that all you want in the end?"_

"_Do I want more, you ask? Maybe," the lieutenant answered, "that's up to you. Is there room for…"_

"_Love?" the captain asked. A shiver ran through him, upon mentioning the word. He was doubting if he'd ever be able to love the man with whom he was, if he hadn't been able to forget about his deceased wife. Perhaps he could in the future._

"_I don't know," he said, adding after being silent for a long time: "I'd be willing to try…"_

"_Don't rush it," the lieutenant said, kissing the captain on his forehead. "I can wait."_

The lieutenant left the captain in his quarters, to think about all that had happened. All dreams the captain had before that moment, didn't return. For the first time in years, the captain didn't wake up during the night, afraid or happy, instead he slept through the night, waking up happy and well-rested in the morning.

In his journeys through the Earth Kingdom, the lieutenant accompanied him for some part. During that time, they grew closer to one another and love started to play a bigger role between the two of them.

After being separated for a short time, the captain realized that he had left behind what happened between him and his wife, though he could not forget. However, he knew that it was time to move on, without forgetting.

So he did, he told the lieutenant of his love for him, without needing to feel guilty about betraying his deceased wife. The war was all that could separate him from his newfound love from that moment forth. The question was if it would.


	7. On the Hunt

On the Hunt

* * *

><p>If one word could represent the relation he had with the lieutenant, it would be the word 'hope'. After their first sexual encounter, he had only hoped to be able to love the lieutenant like he had loved his spouse in the past. That on its own, was a strange, tough, but on the other hand a beautiful process.<p>

The pain and grief that once had marked him, had turned into nothing but joy.

It gave him and his lover another incentive to do well in the war too. They were the example of what the Earth King saw as the water tribe perversity. Relationships alike that of the captain and his lieutenant were forbidden by the ruler of Ba Sing Se.

It had been so too under his two successors, but they hadn't actively persecuted anyone who was being suspected of having that kind of relation, or committing any acts involved.

The hopes of the captain and his lieutenant were that they would bring freedom to those oppressed by the tyrannical rule of the Earth King.

At some point, in their journey through the Earth Kingdom, the time came that they had to split up and so they did, with pain in their heart. They knew not, if they would see each other again, one of them had to take a dangerous path, the other had fallen from grace.

Hope kept the two alive and after a while, the two were reunited under the cover of the night. They celebrated their reunification, together, without the interference of the outside world. That night, the fear of the existing possibility of never being able to see each other again, was substituted for joy, love and pleasure.

What they thought of that night, who can say? They mustn't have thought about what could happen in the near future, if they had…

Not that much later, if their reunification, the two of them faced off against a servant of the king whom they disgusted.

The vile beast turned the attacks that were made at him, to his advantage. It was then, that the captain struck his beloved lieutenant, wounding him.

The king's servant would nearly have been killed too, but by the hands of a Central Water Tribe soldier, the beast fell.

Many had fallen, but the lieutenant was still alive. All the captain could do was hope, and he did. After a long journey across the Arid Plains, he eventually brought his beloved to an army camp infirmary, where the lieutenant slowly recovered.

What the captain had hoped, became reality.

Once again, the universe had given him a chance to be with his love.

Was that not what he wanted?

No.

It was what he needed.


End file.
